Love Sucks
by angelofdeath67
Summary: Roxas is the quiet kid with no friends. That is until he meets Sora and Namine. What will happen with these three?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this wonderful piece of crap I've been making…I've decided to update stories on a weekly basis alternating two stories a week. So I will update in a cycle for the three :D Every update will be on Saturday or Sunday, depends on how motivated I am ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_**"My broken wings will never fly." Full Blown Rose**_

Looking up from his papers he sighs, a soft subtle breath escapes. He looks down at the paper like it's a foreign language to him. He runs his hand through his dirty blonde hair, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

The bell rings, a loud and obnoxious sound. The boy looks down at his paper…half blank. He sighs as the teacher collects the quiz, why didn't he finish the reading! He gives a gruff sound, the teacher nonchalantly taking the paper and giving it no though as she rushes up to her desk at the front.

The boy leans back in his desk, his black and white checkered hoodie, jeans, and converse not standing out form the rest. The typical teen style at this school…of course. He sighs, his blue eyes closing for the next period to begin…which he had with the same teacher. Its not a large school by any means.

The teacher sighs as the bell to begin the next class begins, brushing her brown hair from her eyes. "Alright class, we have two new students in our class today." The teacher waves to a girl and a boy, about 16. The girl was wearing a little white dress that stopped at the knees and light blue sandals that girls always seem to wear...girls and flip-flops. She's pale in her complection…but there was a certain beauty to it like the newly fallen snow. It went perfectly with her blue eyes like the ocean and pale blonde hair like a dying son. The boy next to her was completely different, tan skin and chocolate spiked hair. His eyes showed a softness and kindess unlike anyone else. He wore a smile on his face...perpetually plastered there most of the time.

"Hey, I'm Sora and this is my sister Nami!" he shouts cheerfully, making anyone near him deaf no doubt. Namine jabbed him in the ribs a bit for not saying her full name. She didn't like to talk much in front of people. The teacher sighs, using her pleasant voice to speak to him.

"Yes…take your seats no dears," she says to them, but in her mind it meant, 'Great… another annoying little bastard…I hate teenagers.' The two quietly move to their seats…both near the boy. He looks at Namine first, a glimmer of something in his eye before Sora turns to him, taking the seat behind him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sora asks the blonde boy, getting a quizzical look. He seemed surprised that the boy was talking to him…strange.

"…Roxas…" he says quietly, his voice like a whisper. The brunette smiles at him warmly.

"Okay Roxas how about us three have lunch together?" Sora said sweetly, innocently, he was always good at making friends…without ever trying of course. The blonde boy let his eyes look at Namine for a second, sketching in her notebook and completely oblivious to everything around her.

The blonde boy just nods silently, earning a bright grin from Sora who looked like he was going to jump up in his seat and cheer like the happy go luck dork he was. They got some very annoyed looks from the teacher before they sat quiet. Sora scribbled a little note to Roxas.

_Roxxie!_

_Meet me and Nam at the little courtyard thingy outside for lunch!_

_Sora_

'Roxxie?' the boy thought, 'sounds like a girls name.' He didn't seem to mind…he didn't have any friends truthfully, no one liked him at this school. He just nodded quietly at the note before the bell rang. Time for the next class, but he waited a bit before getting up.

Namine quietly rose from her seat, Sora had already sped out of the room. She walked right in front of Roxas…the grace at which she moved, the flow of her blonde hair. The little half smile she had on…it made Roxas blush. A crush…was that it? Or maybe its something more.

~_In the courtyard~_

Sora looked at his sister, she sat there sketching in her little book. "Nami!" he whined, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes. She could never refuse those eyes from her big brother.

"What is it Sora?" she asks calmly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She was usually like this when he whined. She found it a tad annoying but she just couldn't help but help. She cared to much about her brother… its her one weakness.

"What do you think of Roxxie?" he asks nervously, looking at her. He was fidgeting with his fingers behind his back.

The girl looks at him quizzically, "I don't know, I haven't spoken to him enough to make an assumption." By that she meant…how should I know…we just met him and he hasn't even talked to me idiot! Sora sighed a little, but quickly smiled when he say Roxas walking towards them.

"Roxxie!" he shouted, waving to the other boy while his sister just rolled her eyes at him. Roxas looked oddly at the other boy, slowly stopping by the two. Roxas looked at Sora but kept his eye on Namine, peeking from the corner of his eye. Sora grabbed his hands, jumping and dragging the boy along with him.

"Lets go eat!" he shouted, dragging both Namine and Roxas towards the cafeteria to get food. Both parties were dragged along, though Namine didn't seem surprised…however Roxas looked extremely shell shocked. Was the boy always like this? Answer…yes.

They stopped in front of the cafeteria line, a little to long for Sora's taste. He pouted, looking at Namine. She gave a little sigh, "Fine, we can eat elsewhere." She shook her head a bit, trying to hide a smile at her brothers happiness, she had wanted to at least try the food at the school…maybe next time.

She didn't notice how close she was to Roxas, the boy turned his face away from her, a light blush creeping on his face as their hands brushed against each other. She didn't notice…neither did Sora. Sora gleefully dragged the two towards the courtyard again.

Namine looked at Roxas now, "What is good to eat around here?" She asks him, tilting her head in a smile. The boy's gaze doesn't meet hers, muttering a bit. She looks at him oddly, "What was that?"

Roxas felt a bit awkward with his new crush talking to him. He looked away and said louder, "Happy Fun Time." Sora shouted gleefully at that name, grabbing the two again as they ran towards the Happy Fun Time Restaurant. Sora loved that place to death… as did Roxas, not that he'd ever admit it.

And…because Sora was leading the way…and Roxas to distracted by Namine's presence…they got lost. ^^;;;;

Chapter End

**OMG its another high school fic…shit. Don't make me beat your asses . yes it is..and this one isn't like the others…because I made it xDDD Hope you guys like it so far :D its about the become very interesting **evil laugh****

**Love ya,**

** angelofdeath67**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelofdeath67: Hello again rabid fan girls and boys. I bring you…another chapter :O IKR it's like a fuckin miracle! :D**

**Roxas: I'll say.**

**Sora puts on glasses and nods, "I concur."**

**Angelofdeath67 takes away Sora's glasses.**

**Sora whines,"Nuuu, I need em to be smartical!"**

**Roxas rolls his eyes, "I'll say."**

**Sora pouts, "Shut up Roxxie."**

**Roxas: Stop calling me that!**

**Sora: Roxxie Roxxie Roxxie**

**Roxas tackles Sora and pins him to the ground.**

**Sora likes this.**

**Angelofdeath67 also likes this.**

Chapter 2

_~"Cause we are broken…what must we do to restart, our innocence."~_

Here they are…lost in the city. Well city is too nice; it's more like a large town. In fact, it wouldn't even but that if it wasn't for Twilight Industries. Sora looks around, biting his thumb, turning back to Roxas and Namine.

"So…where are we?" he asks.

"You were the one leading…how should I know?" She turns to Roxas, "Do you know where we are?"

Truthfully…Roxas hadn't been paying attention to where they were going because of a certain someone with blonde hair. He took a quick look at the buildings, eyes settling on a street sign. He nods to Namine then, "Yeah, we are about 3 blocks from the restaurant." He pointed left, "This way and take a right on the next street."

And with that…Sora was off like a bullet, grabbing Roxas's and Namine's hands to drag them along. Namine wonders if he had caffeine…he got like this when he had caffeine…or a lot of sugar. She sighed inwardly as they quickly approached the restaurant…her own personal hell.

The outside was a giant clown face, and the happy fun time music played at an annoyingly loud frequency.

"_Happy Happy Fun Time_

_Kids'll have a good time!_

_Parents watch their kids have fun!_

_Come on kids and have some lun…ch!"_

It never made any sense to her…it barely even rhymed…the song made very little sense and the singers sounded like chipmunks…how her brother could like this was beyond her. Sora always loved it though…the cute little animal designs, stuffed animals (not real) scattered around. It's like McDonalds ridiculous cousin…and highly overpriced too! Seven dollars for a cheap burger and fries! Not even that good of food…She'd rather have week old cold Wendy's than most of their stuff. But she suffered on for her brother's sake.

They sat at a table…deciding on what to order before going to the counter. Sora was getting what he usually got…Happy Happy Burger and Cheery Fries…with water to drink…no soda for him! She was very adamant about that.

"Okay…so are you guys read to order?" Namine asks the two boys. They both nod in reply. Namine had decided that she would order for them so Sora could talk to his new friend. She looked at the underpaid employee and told her their orders verbatim. The annoyed worker just punched in the order and was handed the cash. They would bring you the food…one of the few things they do she appreciates. It's like what Culvers does…how she does love that place.

Back in her seat, she eyes the two boys. They were talking about something that doesn't interest her…sports and games and such. Boy things…well boy in her opinion.

Roxas smiles as they talk about skateboarding…a common interest of theirs. "So who taught you?"

"I kinda taught myself…which is why I'm not very good." Sora says, a light laugh coming from his throat.

Roxas tilts his head quizzically, "I could always teach you?" He may not look it…or he might look it. Who knows…either way he is good at it.

Sora's eyes light up instantly, "YES!" Namine shakes her head and tries not to rolls her eyes and laughs. Sora's acting like he was just asked to marry the guy. 'He's such a dork sometimes,' she thinks quietly.

Roxas just laughs a bit at his over enthusiasm…he's probably getting used to it…or is used to it? Namine had no idea which, but she's glad Sora has a guy friend instead of just that slut bag…I mean wonderful young lady he hangs out with.

Roxas nods, "You could come over to my house after school to start."

Sora's gleaming eyes turn to Namine, pleading in a way. "PLEASE!" Namine sighs, just as their food arrives.

"Fine, but be home by dark," she says to her older brother. "Or mom will flip her lid if you're gone."

Sora just nods happily, digging into his burger as Roxas nibbles on his food as does Namine with her chicken salad. One of the few things here that isn't half bad in her opinion.

"So how long have you lived here?" Sora asks Roxas.

"Um…I think it'll be 3 years this year," he says truthfully.

Sora nods, mentally etching this into his brain…next questions to be put there…his birthday, middle and last names….favorite color (grey…real shock) and other such facts. After a meal of Roxas looking and paying attention to Sora… all the while taking secret longing looks at Namine when she wasn't looking… the three stand to leave.

Namine looks to Sora and whispers in his ear, "Sora, please try and keep it on the down low." She says seriously, making Sora blush a little, "Get to know him better."

Namine is…good.

Namine walks off towards the housing district where Sora, Namine and their mother live while Sora and Roxas go off into a different direction.

They slowly walk, Sora asking more and more questions of Roxas…and he didn't mind. It was nice for someone to talk to him his own age…after...well…that thing happened.

They stop at the apartment building and Roxas grabs his keys as they walk into the building. Fifth floor, apartment 513 was their destination. As they started to the stairs, Roxas waved to a group of elderly women. He was very popular with the older women of the building, often helping the landlord with fixing things. The old women of course, always loved that it was a strapping young man doing these things…cougars.

Sora was out of breath when they go up the stairs, Roxas laughing a bit at that.

"You so mean Roxxie!" Sora pouted. Roxas patted Sora on the back, putting his arm around him to lead him to the apartment.

"Its fine So-ra," Roxas said, still a laughing a bit as he moved his arm away to unlock the door. Sora frowned inwardly at the loss of the arm.

"I'm home!" Roxas shouted, seeing the blue haired woman sitting at the table scribbling vigorously. She looks up and eyes Roxas and the new guest. She nearly jumps out of her seat.

"Who's the cutie!" comes another female voice and Sora is tackled to the ground, the female snuggling him a bit. Roxas face-palms at this as the blue haired girl gets up and pulls the other girl off of Sora.

"So who's your friend?" the blue haired girl asks Roxas.

"This is Sora, him and his sister just transferred to school today." Roxas says smiling…it's been a while since either girl had seen this.

The blue haired girl smiles, helping Sora up. Sora puts his hand behind his head sheepishly and rubs the back of his head with a dumb smile on his face, a bit red.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sora, I'm Roxas's sister Aqua," the blue haired girl says, turning her attention to the girl who tackled Sora.

"Oh right! I'm the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" the girl says, and another face-palm from Roxas.

"That's my other sister Yuffie…she's…different," Roxas says, rolling his eyes a bit at her.

"I'm not different; I'm the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" Yuffie says, walking closer to Sora, poking him in the forehead with her thumb…and putting a sticker there. One of her famous stickers. Sora looks up and tries to read it…but can't because it's on his forehead.

"What's it…" Sora starts before Roxas puts his hand over Sora's mouth.

"We'll be in my room." Roxas says, dragging Sora away.

"Nice meeting you!" Sora shouts as he's dragged away.

Sora frowns when they reach Roxas's rather small room. He still wanted to know what it said but…this room was so…intoxicating? It just smelled of Roxas, dirty clothes in a pile, black and white bedspread and posters of bands with a checkered skateboard leaning against the wall.

"What does it…" he starts again before Roxas puts his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, she might hear you…" he whispers cautiously.

"But I wanna know what it says!" Sora whispers…though too loudly. Slam! The door burst open with Yuffie in the doorway.

"I'm glad you asked!" Yuffie shouted cheerfully. She does a bunch of martial arts type poses. "It says… PWNED BY THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" Then…she puts up a peace sign over her right eye…just like the little chibi Yuffie on the sticker.

She then moves to Sora, slapping another sticker on his chest that says, Taught by the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE! With a little chibi ninja Yuffie on it.

Roxas sighs…he tried to warn Sora. Sora just looks confused as Yuffie cartwheels away.

"So…let's go outside and get started?" Roxas suggests…more to get away from his crazy sisters than anything else. Sora looks at him oddly.

"But…I don't have a skateboard…" Sora says, a bit confused.

"Well…we can just share mine," Roxas says, grabbing the board and staring to walk towards the door. Sora soon follows…blushing a bit at the idea of sharing the skateboard with Roxas…touching him…even just using the same thing as he did…crush alert.

As they walk outside, Roxas shouts to his sisters, "We're going outside to skateboard, okay!"

Aqua is the one who shouts back, "Okay, just make sure not break anything!"

Roxas sighs, he only broke his arm once…okay three times…and his leg twice but those were accidents.

When they are outside, Sora smiles and is the first to speak, "You sisters are nice."

Roxas actually smiles at this,"Yeah, I love them to death but…sometimes they are just so weird."

Sora looks at Roxas,"So where are you parents?" Wrong question to ask.

Roxas looks down a bit sadly, "They died when I was ten…"

Sora frowns at this…he only now realizes it wasn't that smart a thing to say…at least he realized it at all. He was pretty dense about…many things. He puts on his smile and grabs Roxas's hands, "Well…let's have some fun!" He shouted cheerfully.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at this, "Alright, let's get started then Sora." Is this what it feels like to have a friend? It's warm and happy…and he likes this feeling.

Chapter End

**And its done! :O isn't that epic! Yuffie...as you can tell is my favorite female character…she is just so beast!**

**And always remember, read, review or I'll dismember you. Heh...it rhymes! And is true :D jk jk…kinda o.o**

**Hope you guys liked it…now I'm gonna go eat!**

**Love ya,**

**Angelofdeath67**


	3. Authors Note

**Angelofdeath67:** People still read this?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh you're still here?

Well I've actually been working on a new chapter...

Just not of this story. I've been to obsessed with Wiccan/Hulkling aka Billy/Teddy of Young Avengers fandom. Plus I'm lazy and working.

So... yeah... I might actually post a chapter.

Now I feel bad because authors note updates always piss me off so... yeah. If I don't feel like finishing the story at the very least I'll upload my plot chart for what would have happened so I don't just leave you guys with nothing. I'd feel super awful doing that.

Well... bye?


End file.
